


this has a title

by wreeds27



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Has A Nightmare, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreeds27/pseuds/wreeds27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a nightmare and spends the night at John's</p>
            </blockquote>





	this has a title

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you like it!

Sherlock awoke suddenly from a nightmare, bolting upright. He was afraid. It was irrational, he knew, just a dream, not real. But he was afraid. He stood and strode over to the large bay window, slid it open, and clambered out onto the sub-roof. The cold air tingled horribly on his bare skin. He crawled to the edge of the roof, braced himself, and jumped. It was only twelve feet, but the impact was shocking to his half-awake limbs. He rose and dashed across the expansive, dew-covered, mostly dead, field. He arrived out-of-breath at a small cottage-like house. He hoisted himself up into the providencially-placed tree beside the house. He climbed until he was level with a small second-floor window. He slid it open and tripped inside, knocking over a stack of books in the process. He winced and glanced at the now stirring figure buried beneath about ten pounds of blankets. The figure sat up sleepily and stared at the tall boy before him.   
"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you," he shivered. His lips were blue.  
"You must be freezing," John said as he realised that Sherlock was clad in nothing but purple boxers. "Did you run here? In those?"  
Sherlock nodded as John took his freezing body into his arms. John guided Sherlock toward his bed, pulling back the covers and bringing his waist towards the mattress. He drew the covers back over them and draped his arm around Sherlock's frigid body. John was warm enough for the two of them. The spooning was awkward, because John was smaller, but neither of the boys cared. Sherlock shivered again, but with pleasure this time, as he felt John's soft warm lips against his cold neck.  
"What happened?" John's breathed softly into Sherlock's shoulder.   
Sherlock's relaxed body stiffened. He worried that the shorter boy would dismiss his fear as foolishness. "I- I had a dream," he hesitated. "That you died."  
To his surprise, he felt John's lips curve into a smile against his back. "I love you," John whispered, pulling Sherlock's now warm body closer.   
"I love you too."


End file.
